


The Unawareness of Love

by scpgemini



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, anyways....., arkos, death mention, death mention?, i honestly wish she was alive, im so sorry jaune. i am S O sORRY., r e m e m b e r t h a t ?, remember when most of the characters were alive?, rip pyrrha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scpgemini/pseuds/scpgemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune Arc never knew who Pyrrha Nikos was. He had never heard her name before, never spied her bright, green eyes, or her red hair that caught people's attention. She was nearly everything he wasn't. Regarded as the best, her name was on everyone's lips the moment she so much as walked into the room. But to him? She was a stranger. And to Pyrrha, that was all the more invitation to like him.<br/>[ One shot about Arkos ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unawareness of Love

Jaune Arc was so oblivious.

His thoughts lingered on scared green eyes that were so startlingly different from the courage he was used to seeing in them. He thought of how the world he had only just begun to feel like he belonged in was slowly crumbling around him- slight shifts that knocked everything he knew off kilter. He was unsure of what was happening but, he knew for sure that things were teetering on the brink of change.

There was only one constant in his world and her name was Pyrrha Nikos. 

She was a bright beacon of hope that he couldn't help but be attracted to- her strength seeming to help lead him to his own. They moved closer to each other like magnets that were meant to find their way to one another. Like they were supposed to be together. She was the first person to believe in him, the first person to show him that he could be more than what everyone else thought of him.

He loved her for it.

He just didn't know it.

He looked past her, his eyes setting on a girl made of snowy looks, silver hair, and eyes made out of ice. Weiss- an heiress to everything she could ever find appealing, including his heart. Pyrrha could only shrink back. (No one could ever love her- she was on such a high place above everyone else that no one would ever be able to know her for who she was.) So, she let him love her and she watched from afar, quiet and full of subtle longing. Pyrrha said nothing and waited for the one person she wanted to want her back.

\-------------------------------------------------

He remembers her looking frightened, her brilliant steel facade cracking under the pressure of a destiny that she didn't want.

He remembers wanting to reach out to her, to show her that she could talk to him- he had even held her hand, let her rest her head upon his shoulder but she was so afraid of what might happen if she got too close, if she fell too hard before everything changed. (Before she changed.)

Fall was the time of change. 

The season was a phoenix, ever changing, ever moving, encouraging one to look at their past and surge forward with all they had. It made Pyrrha afraid, it made her feel as if everything around her was - transient. Everything died in orange, scarlet, and golden embers- bursting into the violent colors of a flickering flame before turning to the cold. Fall meant death and fall meant change. A small leaf felt at their feet and Pyrrha was suddenly overcome with fear, choking on her words and trying her best to keep the anxiety out.

She ran from Jaune then, crying and afraid, unable to say anything but still wanting to confide her secrets to him. All she heard as she rushed away from the boy was him call her name in agony as he fell to ground, hurt and scared for her. He was desperately confused but only wanted what would make her happy. 

He was so oblivious. (And _so_ loyal.) He had had no clue then. 

No semblance of an idea of what could have been wrong.

What could have been about to _go_ wrong. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Pyrrha was gone.

He had known it the moment she pulled him in and kissed him, silencing his protests and just showing him what she wanted. Her breath was heavy and she was being just as brave as she had always been. He had always admired that about her. In their last moments together, the girl kissed him like she had been wanting ever since they had grown close.

He tries not to recreate the feeling of her lips pressed against his, he's trying his best not to live in that moment as she somehow knew she wouldn't come back to him. Jaune tried not to think of how frightened she looked or how he had pulled her in closer for a few moments of relief. He tried not to think of how her body had been warm when it was against his or how chaste and restrained the kiss had been. He tried not to think about he had wanted it to be _anything_ but. 

Jaune tried not to think of how she had shoved him afterward, saving his life and rushing off to the end of her world. She had known she would die then. Jaune knew it too. He knew she went down fighting, bringing everything she had trained and practiced for to buy time for her friends to seek help and regather. She did it to save them all. To save _him._ Selfishly, he wished she hadn't gone. That she had chosen herself in that moment, that she had stayed with him and they had ran away together. (Pyrrha would have _never_.)

He curses his feelings for all they are and simply wishes that somehow there would be a way to get her back by his side again.

Pyrrha was strong and brilliant, a flame he had been so attracted to he just didn't know. He wished he could go back and try it again, try meeting her, befriending her, falling for her one more time- one more time to get it right.


End file.
